


Cherries

by queenofspace



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beronica Fluff, F/F, Revolves around the 5 senses, began as post tryout fluff, just a cute story about two cute girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofspace/pseuds/queenofspace
Summary: Veronica’s lips tasted of cherries, and Betty lost herself in the intoxication.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as soon as I saw the pilot, I was invested into not only the show but this ship. I know I have yet to update my other fic, but I simply had to write this! Anyway, read on!

-

  
Veronica pulled away from the kiss slow and gently. Her hand still lingered on the side of Betty's face and their eyes were locked onto each other's. Veronica smiled as she watched the blonde’s mouth drop open just a tad. Her lipstick now stained Betty's lips, it surged a feeling of pride in Veronica for some reason.

  
Cheryl said something about how their “faux lesbian act wouldn't work”, but Betty wasn't listening. Her lips tingled and her body was overtaken with a sensation of fire. She gently began reaching her hand up to her lips before stopping herself. She didn't want the tingling to go away.

  
Betty's moment was broken when Cheryl decided to bring up her sister and the relationship she had with the red head’s twin. The blonde couldn't defend herself in front of the girl, as she never had much skill in speaking up for herself, so she had to bite her tongue and say what wouldn't get her in trouble.

  
Bite her tongue was a phrase she used lightly, as instead she dug her fingernails into her skin. The pain flushed over her and calmed her anger. She could feel Veronica's eyes on her hands and hoped the brunette wouldn't bring it up later.

  
It was shocking to say the least for Betty to watch Veronica stand up for her so passionately. She chewed Cheryl up to the point that if Betty were in the position, she didn't think she'd be able to come back from it. But the redhead got the point and the duo were now on the cheerleading team.

  
They were a duo now, well a matching set as Veronica said. She didn’t understand why the brunette stood up for her. She’d have to ask her later. But right now, she was still coming down from the thrill of just having someone so strongly on her side for once

  
Ronnie may say she brought ice, but all Betty could see was this big, passionate, fire, that grew with each word that left the girl’s mouth. Or perhaps it was a mixture of fire and ice? That seemed more Veronica-like, she brought the heat but kept her cool. She could burn you with her words with such a cold cut it left frostbite.

  
The tingles left Betty's lips and flooded her body as Ronnie suddenly gently grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the gym, sending a smile back at her. Her brown eyes practically shining with mischief and intensity. Betty wondered what Veronica saw in her eyes.

  
The blonde could only follow the brunette wherever she was dragging her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was hoping it'd be someplace private. She lightly licked her lips. 

_Cherries_

  
Betty couldn't think of anything else now. Not the dance. Not getting accepted onto the cheer squad. Not the ginger boy who lives next door. Nothing. Nothing except cherry tasting lips and mischievous brown eyes.

  
Veronica continued to drag Betty until they reached the locker room. The blonde didn't even realize they hadn't gone that far. Ronnie pulled the door open, but still held onto Betty's hand. Betty having to drag the brunette for a second so they could enter the locker room before letting her take charge once more.

  
“So what're you feeling now?” Veronica asked as get sat on a bench in the middle of two sets of lockers. All of the other cheerleaders were still in the gym, most likely flooding around Cheryl to see if she was okay after the massive shut down Veronica handed her.

  
Betty blushed as her tongue darted out to taste cherries for a brief second before replying to the question.

  
“A-about what?”

  
“About being a cheerleader, duh! What did you think I meant?” Ronnie questioned as she cocked her head slightly.

  
“Oh, nothing!” Betty stated quickly, “And being a cheerleader… it makes me feel accomplished and a bit more confident than I was I guess,” The blonde finished and smiled at the shorter girl.

  
Veronica smiled back before looking down at the blonde’s hands. A frown made it’s way onto her face. Grabbing one of Betty's hands and flipping it over so her palm showed. She gently traced the marks with the tips of her fingers.

  
“It's nothing. Just something I do when I get mad or upset. They heal really qui-” Betty stopped mid sentence.

  
Veronica had brought the blondes palm to her mouth and she kissed each of the marks so gently it was like her lips weren't there. She kissed them with her eyes closed and all Betty could do was watch. The brunette grabbed her other hand and did the same exact thing, except the kisses had a tad more pressure, but nothing hurt.

  
Her lips were just as soft on her palm as they were on her own lips. The kisses sent the tiniest jolts of energy though her hands. The brunette’s warm breath trailed across her skin and it was calming in a way.

  
When Veronica opened her eyes, Betty saw nothing but adoration in those coffee colored irises. The blonde licked her lips one more time before she leaned in to capture the other girl's lips on hers once more. It was a slow process but they ended up meeting each other halfway.

  
The kiss was sweet, but there was a strong force behind it that kept the pace quick. It was more heated than the one in the gym. Betty reached her hand up and gently caressed the brunettes face. She leaned in even more to deepen the kiss and Veronica helped with the process swinging a leg over the blonde's lap, startling the mechanic

  
Veronica grasped Betty's face with both her hands now and she butted foreheads with the blonde a couple times as she continued to kiss her. Betty kept the brunette up with her arms wrapped around her back and pulling her in close to her body. Veronica’s lips still tasted of cherries (it was all she could smell, taste, and think about…) and Betty lost herself in the intoxication.

  
Veronica began to pull away and she could hear as Betty took a sharp intake of breath, most likely trying to compose herself. The brunette didn't allow it to happen for long as she lowered her mouth to Betty's neck. She could feel as the other girl tightened her hands around her waist, bringing her in even closer. Ronnie wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist as she ghosted kisses on the girl's neck.

  
Betty had to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground so she could support both of them on the bench. She continued to lightly tighten her arms around Veronica's waist and pushing her palms into the girl's back each time a gentle kiss graced her neck. The brunette made the ghost kisses turn into harder kisses and gentle sucking. Betty felt her eyes flutter close as she tilted her head back to allow Ronnie to explore her neck.

  
Veronica went to Betty's pulse point and lightly began to kiss and suck on it. She could feel the exhale of breath the blonde let out when she sucked harder, and heard a tiny yelp as she began to nibble at the red mark showing up. She finished claiming the spot on the neck with gentle kisses to soothe it. Ronnie then went back to just ghosting kisses on the girl’s neck.

  
The blonde’s eyes had opened after Veronica left her pulse point. She moved one of her arms to securely wrap around the girl’s waist while she took her other hand off of said waist in order to lift her hand up to Ronnie’s cheek. The brunette lifted her head and was brought into a slow, chaste kiss. It was a kiss they both simply melted into. It was more emotional than the kiss they shared minutes ago, as Betty put a deeper feeling into it rather than the rushed emotion before.

  
It was a much slower and longer kiss. Each girl took this one more gently and it was like they were leaking secrets to one another without words. It was sincere and pure, and it seemed to speak sweet nothings with each passing second.

  
They slowly broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Veronica watched as Betty closed her eyes and a small smile adorned her face. The blonde looked so peaceful. Ronnie gently removed her head from its resting place and laid her chin on Betty’s shoulder and closed her own eyes.

  
They sat there for a few minutes, just listening to each others slow breathing. Betty had leaned her head onto the brunette’s and once again had both her arms wrapped around her waist. They relaxed like that until they began to hear footsteps approaching the metal door to the locker room. Veronica got off of Betty’s lap, but leaned down a pressed a small kiss to the side of her lips. She then winked at the blonde.

  
“You should come over tonight Betty, we have _so_ much to talk about,” Ronnie said as she walked towards the other side of the lockers closer to the door. Betty blushed as she smiled and lowered her head so she wouldn’t stare at the brunette’s swaying hips. She lightly touched her lips and felt the lipstick that wasn’t hers.

  
Looking down, her fingertip was just as red as what Ronnie’s lips were colored. Suddenly the footsteps got even closer and the metal door opened and most of the cheer squad came in. The blonde darted her tongue quickly over her lips as she got up to touch the lockers, where just on the other side was the other half of her pair.

  
Betty never wanted the taste of cherries to leave her lips, and she knew Veronica wouldn’t mind helping with that.

-

 


	2. Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of mint blissfully suffocated Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to write a little something extra for you guys, so have some sleepover fluff~

-  
Veronica stood next to her bed fluffing her hair a bit in the mirror. Her room was clean and she had candles lit in various places. A certain blonde was supposed to be coming over soon. She was ecstatic on the inside and she even let a giddy smile escape before composing herself and going back to making sure she looked amazing.

  
A loud knock interrupted her in the middle of putting her lipgloss on. It was her favorite gloss, a bright red that tasted like cherries. She quickly finished so she could rush down the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she put a smile on her face as she swung the door open.

  
In front of her stood the beautiful blonde, dressed in a simple blouse and jeans and a bag over one of her shoulders. Her hair was down and Veronica felt her heartbeat pick up as she saw the gentle waves flow over the girl's other shoulder. Regaining herself, she grabbed Betty’s hand and brought her inside. The brunette made sure she was gentle with the hand due to the other girl's palm wounds.

  
After Veronica closed her front door, she began to lead the blonde to her staircase. Betty had simply been taking in the vastness of her home when Ronnie snapped her out of it in order for her to follow the shorter girl. They walked up the stairs, hands still clasped together. Veronica led the girl to her room where she opened the door and ushered Betty inside.

  
After Betty took a few steps in and began looking around after setting her bag down on her bed, Veronica made her way in as well. Closing her door (and locking it), she made her way over to Betty. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and put her forehead on the girl's upper back. Ronnie felt Betty tense up for a second before she relaxed and laid a hand over one of the brunette's.

  
Betty smelled like freshly picked mint from a home garden. Veronica closed her eyes and gently breathed in and out, taking the scent in each time. She felt a finger brush gentle strokes on the back of her hand and she smiled. Everything was so peaceful about Betty. The way she smelled, the way she acted, and even the way she spoke.

  
Oh, and definitely how she kissed.

  
Her lips were smooth to touch and sweet to taste. They tasted like some type of candy that Veronica would love to try. The brunette absentmindedly mewled in approval just thinking about the blonde's lips. Betty suddenly turned her head a bit so Ronnie got hair in her face. She didn't move her head right away as she was overwhelmed with the smell of mint, but when she did she looked at the small smile on Betty's face.

  
“What? Did I do something?” Veronica asked as she also smiled a bit.

  
“Well no, but you just like, purred,” Betty said as she turned around in the brunette's arms. She rested her hands on the shorter girl’s waist.

  
“Did not.”

  
“Did to!”

  
“No way blondie,” Veronica said as she leaned in just a bit as she smiled.

  
“I know what I heard.” Betty leaned in a bit closer as well.

  
Veronica was hit with the smell of mint once more and she had to control herself from surging forward and taking the pink lips as her own. Instead she replied to the girl.

  
“You sure Cooper? We may have to get your hearing checked…”

  
“Or maybe I should just get you to make it again,” Betty said in a whisper as she leaned in even closer.

  
“Maybe you should,” Ronnie rasped out as they got closer. The smell of mint was now blissfully suffocating her.

  
“And how can I do that?”

  
“You may need to figure that out yourself.”

  
“Maybe I do.”

  
Betty was the one to close the gap between the two.

  
It was a sweet and gentle kiss. Both girls closed their eyes as they fell under the spell of each other's lips. Veronica brought one of her hands up to gently cup Betty’s cheek and brought their faces even closer. She felt as the blonde gently grasped her lower back as they continued to kiss. Veronica never thought that a simple kiss in a gym at school would get her to where she was standing now, but she was so glad she felt the urge to kiss the blonde.

  
The kiss lasted a few seconds longer before Veronica pulled away slowly. Her eyes remained closed and a small smile adorned her face. She brought Betty into a close hug and laid her head on the taller girl's shoulder, facing inward so the smell of mint could engulf her senses. It wrapped around her like a gentle fog and Veronica felt herself relax completely in Betty's arms. Betty had leaned her head to rest on the brunette's after a couple of moments passed of just smiling down at the girl. The blonde tightened her arms around Ronnie and pressed a gentle side kiss into her hair.

  
Betty never thought that a simple kiss to “heat things up” could lead to her feeling more at peace and at home than she'd ever felt. She lifted her head a bit and licked her lips. The cherry taste was still there and it made Betty smile as she placed her head back to where it rested.

  
Veronica took a breath after a few more minutes of just standing there, before gently nudging Betty's head off her own. When Betty looked down at her, Ronnie simply leaned up to put a chaste kiss on the girl's lips before backing her up onto the bed. Betty’s eyes sparked with something, but she complied and sat down on the bed, causing the gray comforter to sink down. Veronica smiled as she took a step towards Betty and resumed the position they had been in earlier that day. However, it was more comfortable this time as she was able to rest her knees on the cushiony surface of her bed.

  
The Latina grabbed Betty's arms and wrapped them around her waist so she wouldn't fall off the blonde's lap. She then grasped the girl's face with both her hands and simply looked into Betty's eyes. They were a green and gray storm that held secrets Veronica wanted to unravel. They were full of life, yet held a darker message behind them. Veronica placed her forehead on Betty's and she watched as the taller girl closed her eyes and let out a gentle sigh. Hopefully of content?

  
Veronica finally couldn't hold it any longer and leaned in to capture Betty’s lips once more.

  
They kissed with more passion this time and Veronica dropped one of her hands to rest on Betty's shoulder and sent the other one to the back of the girl's head. They kissed loudly and with fire that was being built up all day. Veronica tangled her hand in Betty's golden hair as she lost herself in the kiss.

  
Suddenly, Betty grasped the brunette's thighs, stood up, and swiftly lifted her up in order to turn her around so that Veronica now sat on the bed. The only time their lips parted was when Betty gently climbed on top of the girl's lap much like how Veronica had been on hers. Veronica stared up at the girl with her mouth a little agape.

  
Was Betty trying to top her?

  
Betty didn't notice the question in Ronnie’s eyes and simply lowered her face to the Latinas once more and resumed their lip lock. Veronica complied and snaked her arms around the blonde's waist as she kissed her. It was an odd feeling for Veronica to be on the bottom, she didn't like it.

  
Well, until Betty began trailing kisses down her jaw.

  
She tightened her fists and wadded up part of the blouse the girl had on. Betty simply continued leaving a trail of kisses as she made her way down to the girl's neck. Ronnie felt as her kisses got harder and the light pulling on her skin. She simply tilted her head back and tightened her hold on the blonde's waist. Veronica was almost sure that Betty hadn't done anything like this with someone before, so either she was wrong, or the girl just caught on fast. She preferred the later answer. It surged slight pride through her with the thought she was Betty's first experience for any of this.

  
The harder tugs and kisses at her skin brought her out of her thoughts as she felt Betty give kisses and light nips in different areas on her neck. The blonde eventually stayed put in one spot, focusing her attention on a spot on her collarbone. After the attacks on her were done, she felt ghost kisses trailup and down her neck. Maybe Betty did learn from Veronica earlier that day. Betty lifted up from the Latina’s neck and placed a slow kiss on her lips.

  
Ronnie simply followed along as she accepted the kiss and smiled into it. She then began to nudge Betty off of her. After a few long seconds of their lips being together, the blonde scooted off. Veronica got off the bed as well and went over to her closet.

  
“Not that I wasn't enjoying that and all, it's getting kind of uncomfortable in jeans if I'm being honest. I'm getting changed into my pajamas, and you're welcome to do the same. I'd love to see what you wear to sleep.” She sent a wink over her shoulder just before entering her closet.

  
Veronica quickly took off her jeans, the black tanktop, and the cute red bra she had on. She tossed them into her hamper before going to her drawers and pulling out silk pajama shorts and a black sports bra. Once she put them on, she went to exit the walk in closet.

  
Her mouth practically dropped as she saw Betty in a sports bra and flannel pajama pants. Veronica's eyes raked over the girl's body. Betty had muscles! Really nice ones at that… Ronnie assumed it was from working on cars and such. Veronica was pleasantly surprised by this discovery.

  
Betty felt the coffee brown irises watching her and she also felt the warm blush that engulfed her face. She looked over at Veronica and let her eyes wander as well. The girl was short, but her legs were nice. And so was her stomach. And shoulders. And everything else about her. Betty felt like she was looking at some celebrity on a fitness magazine.

  
Veronica walked over to the blonde and simply reached out to touch the girl's stomach. The blonde tensed at the contact and she was sure a little gasp came out of the brunette's mouth. Ronnie removed her hand from Betty's stomach and instead grabbed her hand and led her over to her bed where she clambered on and laid down on one side of the mattress.

  
The taller girl hesitated before she got on the bed as well. She was sat with a quite a bit of distance between her and Veronica. Said girl rolled her eyes as she leaned up a bit and dragged the girl closer to her. Betty complied and was in a more relaxed position now that she was next to the Latina.

  
Veronica smiled and curled up next to the blonde, resting her head on her shoulder and intertwining their hands. Betty had her legs stretched out in front of her and her eyes were wide as she glanced down at the brunette who had her legs tucked underneath her and seemed so content just being next to Betty. The blonde blushed and squeezed the hand that was in hers. Her eyes fell closed and she once again rested her head atop the brunette's.

  
A few minutes passed before either of them spoke.

  
“You smell like mint,” Veronica said suddenly, causing Betty to open her eyes and lift her head up.

  
“What?”

  
“Mint. It's what you smell like. It's… it's nice.” Ronnie trailed off.

  
“I- Thank you?” Betty replied questioningly.

  
“It makes me just feel all relaxed and calm. It's a homey scent and I love it. It fits you well, and it makes me just want to stay by your side forever just so I can always be this relaxed. ” Veronica lifted her head off of Betty's shoulder and leaned up to give the girl a chaste kiss.

  
Betty licked her lips once they parted and Veronica resumed her previous position. After a few seconds she said something.

  
“Cherries.”

  
“What about them?”

  
“It's, uh, its what you taste like. Cherries.” Betty stammered out as a blush rose to her face.

  
“It's the flavor of my favorite lipgloss,” Veronica smiled, “Do you like it?” She questioned.

  
“Um… Yeah. Like a lot. It's nice. And it makes you taste really go-” Betty almost slapped herself, that was such a weird thing to say.

  
“Oh shut up and kiss me you nerd,” Ronnie said as she lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder once more.

  
Betty was blushing hard, but she still leaned down to meet Veronica's lips. The smell of mint drowned Ronnie in its sweet waves and the taste of cherries engulfed Betty's mind. They kissed for a bit before breaking apart and going back to staring into each other's eyes. Sharing one last gentle kiss, they broke away from each other.

  
Ronnie got under the covers of her duvet and she waited for Betty to follow in suit. When she rolled on her side to face the brunette, Veronica immediately wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on Betty's arm. The blonde swore she couldn't blush more than she was right now, but she gently wrapped her free arm around the Latina as well.

  
“Lights off,” Veronica commanded and the two girls were suddenly plunged into darkness at the command.

  
They rested against each other, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. Veronica was curled up in Betty and Betty was toying with Veronica's hair with one of her hands. It was comfortable between the two. They didn't know what they would call themselves right then, but perhaps they would figure it out in the morning when they would wake up. That morning would be full of realizations.

  
Betty would realize she wanted more than just friendship when she woke up to the light snores coming from Veronica who would be tucked under her chin, a hand gently resting over the blonde's abs. She would realize when she tried to get up and Veronica simply nuzzled further into the blonde's body and let out a small mewl, convincing her to stay. Betty would realize when Veronica would wake up that morning and kiss her collar bone gently and whisper out a raspy “morning hotshot”. She would realize when the girl looked at her with raccoon eyes and smeared lipstick because she forgot to take the makeup off the night before and Betty would swear she felt her heart skip a beat.

  
Veronica had realized she wanted more than a friendship as soon as she led the blonde out of the gym that day, as that was when she first smelled the mint scent. She knew right then she wanted something with Betty because that was also the first time she felt at home since moving to Riverdale.


	3. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To her, the sun wasn't 93 million miles away, it was standing in front of her in the form of Veronica Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos you guys have sent me! I've decided to continue this story a bit, so I hope you all enjoy!

-

Betty straightened her blouse and tugged at the belt loops of her pants. Today was the day. Betty was going to ask Veronica Lodge on a date. An official - just the two of them - doing something cute, date. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and put on a smile that she hoped would hide her nervousness.

“Maybe it's too soon? It's only been a week since I was over at her house. We haven't spoken of it since, maybe it was a mistake and she doesn't even like me like that! Oh what are you saying, no one who didn't like you would kiss you like she did,” Betty rambled to herself as she paced her room.

Sunlight shone through her windows and Betty could see the dust traveling past the gentle streams of light. It drew her in and caused her to stop in front of her biggest window. She closed her eyes and simply basked in the warmth of the light.

Betty smiled and nodded her head. She was going to do it.

-

The blonde found herself in front of the Lodge apartment, her hand slowly reaching up to knock. She had picked up white carnations on her way over, spending 20 minutes deciding if they would be too cheesy.

Betty took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. She returned her fist to her side and lightly pushed her nails into the flesh of her palm. It calmed her down and she hoped Ronnie wouldn't take notice of the new marks.

When the door opened she sucked in another breath and smiled. Veronica stood there with sweatpants and a t-shirt on, her hair still looking perfect. She smiled at Betty and opened the door wider to let the blonde in.

Betty walked in and turned around so she could hold the bouquet of carnations in front of her. Ronnie laughed and took them from Betty's hands.

“And what are these for Ms.Cooper?” She asked as she leant her head down to smell them.

“Oh you know… Just cause,” Betty replied quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“Well for ‘just cause’ flowers, I think they're lovely. Thank you Bets.” Veronica walked over to Betty and gently kissed the girl's cheek.

Betty froze until the brunette was behind her when she blurted it out.

“Will you go on a date with me?!”

Betty exhaled and felt a rush of nervousness and anxiety engulf her body. She couldn't focus on a single thing and gently began to clench her fists. Oh she shouldn't of done that…Why did she just blurt it out?

The blonde didn't hear Veronica say anything, and was about to cover it up with something lame, when a warm laughter reached her ears.

Footsteps padded away and for a minute, Betty knew she was alone. Veronica was laughing at her and now couldn't even be in the same room as her. Oh she blew it. She blew it big time. Why did she have to be so dumb?

The blonde felt her eyes stinging as she quickly made her way to the door so she could go home and never show her face again.

“Where're you going? Didn't you like, just ask me out on a date?” Veronica's voice flooded her ears just as she placed her hand on the doorknob. Betty looked over her shoulder. She let out a shaky breath.

“Y-you mean you're not like...disgusted? And you don't absolutely hate me or something?”

“Oh my gosh, no! Betty, I've been waiting for you to ask since last week. I didn't do it because I knew you needed a bit more time and didn't want to rush you into anything. So no, I don't hate you and I'm most certainly not disgusted. In fact, I would absolutely love to go on a date with you.” Ronnie smiled as she walked over to Betty in order to grab the blonde's hand off of the doorknob.

“How does right now sound?” Betty turned around to face the brunette.

“Well aren't you a bit forward,” Veronica squeezed the blonde's hand when she saw the jump of nervousness reach the girl’s eyes, “That was a joke. Just let me get changed and we can go.”

Ronnie let go of Betty's hand and went to head upstairs. Betty let out a long and hard breath. She was overblown with emotions and she didn't know how to handle them all, so she just stood there. She rocked back and forth on her feet as she felt nervous and overjoyed at the same time.

Betty let out a couple of long breaths as she controlled her nerves. She was doing it. She was going to go on a date with Veronica. The blonde had already planned a couple places they could go and would offer them up when they started walking.

There was a feeling that warmed Betty to the core just thinking about doing small, cute things with the shorter girl. Like sharing a milkshake, or going to an aquarium and pointing out their favorite fish. The blonde felt a smile on her face as she looked down and blushed at the thoughts.

_“Mija, is that you?”_

Betty heard a voice call from the hallway just next to the living area. She watched as Hermione Lodge entered, and Betty noticed how she looked like a much older and mature version of Veronica. When Hermione realized it was Betty, she gave the blonde a smile.

“So I assume you were the one who brought the flowers?” Betty nodded. “They're lovely, and they match the room’s colors! Is Ronnie upstairs?” Hermione asked the blonde.

“Oh you're welcome, and yes Veronica's just getting changed, we’re heading out if that's okay with you Mrs. Lodge?” Betty fiddled with her hands as she tried to keep eye contact with the woman.

“Oh sweetie, please call me Hermione. And of course that's okay! I'm just glad she’s made a friend down here, I know the move has been hard on her,” Hermione said.

Betty was about to reply when Veronica appeared on the last step of the staircase. Her mom smiled at her and nodded her head to the door before turning around and presumably walking back to the kitchen.

Ronnie walked over to Betty, and extended her hand. The blonde looked down at it for a second, before slowly taking it with a smile. Veronica then led them outside of the apartment. Closing the door behind them, they made their way down the steps.

“So Bets, what do you have planned for us today?” Veronica asked as she swung their hands gently as they walked.

“Oh well, I came up with a couple options. We could see a movie, or uh, go to Pop’s. Or maybe a walk through the park?” Betty blushed and kept her eyes downcast.

“Well it's sunny out and it does seem like a good day for a walk… so why don't we just do the park idea?” Veronica looked over and smiled.

“Yeah, sounds great.” Betty nodded and smiled down at the ground. Gaining a bit of courage, she lifted her head.

Betty couldn't stop staring as soon as she looked at Veronica with the sunlight enveloping her body like a gentle aura.

Ronnie was in a simple blue sundress and she had white sunglasses on. She had a big smile on her face and when she looked over at Betty, the blonde simply crumbled.

Veronica was brighter than the sun in the sky, her smile outshone it easily. Betty was literally star struck. To her the sun wasn't 93 million miles away, it was standing right in front of her in the form of Veronica Lodge, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Veronica cocked her head at the blonde.

“What're you staring at? Do I have something on my face?”

“Oh, uh, no. You're just, um, really pretty and all…” Betty mumbled the last part.

Veronica laughed and tightened her grip on the blonde's hand. She stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk and made Betty face her. She brought them in close.

“You don't have to be scared to compliment me Betty. I'm not gonna be repulsed by it, because when you compliment anything about me, it makes my day brighter,” Veronica reached a hand up to brush a piece of hair out of Betty's face, “So why don't you say it again?”

Betty closed her eyes and let a small smile form.

“I can't take my eyes off of you, because right now, you’re prettier than any star in the sky Ronnie.”

Betty tasted cherries before she could even think of anything else after what she said. Veronica's lips were on hers and the blonde leaned into the kiss. The brunette’s hand cupped Betty's cheek and her thumb was gently stroking her face.

When they pulled apart, Betty could feel Ronnie’s warm breath on her lips. The blonde' side tongue darted out as she kept her eyes closed. Oh how she loved the taste of Veronica's lips.

“See was that so hard?”

Betty broke into a laugh as she grabbed Veronica's hand once more and began tugging her gently in the direction of the park. The nerves were gone and now she was just Betty Cooper who was on a date with a very pretty girl.

When they reached the park, Veronica looked around in wonder. Sometimes Betty forgot that she grew up in New York and didn't exactly have neighborhood parks like they did in Riverdale. Betty let Veronica lead them, allowing her to make out a path of her own.

Betty simply watched Veronica as she pointed out different things in the park. The blonde knew everything there was to know about the park, but she simply let Veronica tell her the things she found interesting.

The ducks in the pond. The little kids running around, screaming in joy. The elderly couples walking with their grandchildren or dogs. The trees that loomed over the park bringing peaceful shade from the bright rays of the sun. Veronica found the simplest things the most fascinating, her reasoning was that it was because they all had some type of story behind them. It made Betty’s heart skip a beat each time she saw the excited smile.

Veronica led them down to where Betty used to play as a kid which caused the blonde to smile and point out a couple of the trees she used to climb with Archie. Veronica nodded and told her they'd have to come back sometime and Betty would have to show her her climbing skills. Betty had laughed and they continued walking.

The blonde had ended up sneaking a photo of the brunette after a couple more minutes of walking. Veronica had turned to point something out to Betty's left when she snapped the photo. Ronnie had a huge smile on her face, and her sunglasses were pushed up so Betty could see the excitement in her eyes. She immediately made the photo her lock screen before looking at whatever the other girl had pointed out.

They'd strolled around the park for about an hour or so, never letting go of the other's hand. The sun was still high in the sky and Betty decided to pull them under some shade. They walked under a big tree that gave plenty of coverage from the warm rays of the sun.

“Do you wanna sit down maybe?” Betty asked as she gestured to the ground.

“I'd rather not ruin my dress Bets, I’m fine standing,” Veronica replied.

Betty began to unbutton her blouse, stopping when Veronica shot a hand up to cover the blonde's hands.

“Oh my god, what're you doing?! Trying to give people a show?” Veronica asked as she looked around, making sure no one was close by.

“I was taking off my blouse so you could sit on it? You just said you didn't want to ruin your dress. And don't worry, I'm wearing a cami underneath.” Betty smiled as she continued the unbuttoning process.

Veronica simply stared at Betty as she laid pink blouse on the ground. Her eyes were wide and she felt a gentle smile reach her lips. When Betty stood back up, Veronica's lips were on hers. The blonde complied after a second and responded to the soft kiss.

When the two broke apart, Betty cocked her head as she looked down at the brunette.

“What was that for?”

“You're willing to ruin your blouse, just so I can sit down. It's just… super sweet of you.”

Betty blushed and looked down. “Oh it's nothing, it's not my nicest blouse or anything.” The blonde lied to the brunette. The pink blouse was actually her second most expensive shirt, but Veronica didn't need to know that.

Veronica went to sit down on the blouse and as she did so, she grabbed Betty's hand. She let Betty sit down directly behind the shirt and sat herself down on the blouse. Betty felt as the brunette leaned back into her chest and she laughed a bit.

“Am I comfortable?”

“Very, thanks for asking.”

“Well that's good I suppose.” Betty said as she leaned back on the tree and wrapped her arms around Veronica's waist.

Veronica fully laid back on the blonde's chest, resting her head right underneath Betty's chin. Betty gently placed her chin atop of the brunettes head and smiled.

It was peaceful the way they just sat there in the shade. Veronica's breathing got slower and Betty knew the girl would be falling asleep shortly. She simply let her be though. The blonde pressed a couple of kisses into the brunette’s hair.

Betty didn't know what they could call themselves now. They were certainly more than friends, but did Ronnie want to use any type of label? Betty knew she did.

She wanted to be able to call Ronnie her girlfriend. Wanted to be able to spend the night at each other's houses and simply watch romance movies cuddling each other. Wanted to hold her hand all the time. But that's what Betty wanted.

She sighed when she didn't know what Veronica's answer would be if Betty brought it up. Betty guessed she'd have to find out later.

But as Veronica gently snored and as Betty tightened her grip around her waist, she didn't mind the wait. A sun can burn for billions of years and it can wait for all of its planets or whatever orbits it to complete their full circle, so Betty could wait a couple of hours for her answer. She could wait for however long Veronica needed, because it she the same thing the brunette would do for her.

Betty kind of already knew the answer in the back of her mind, but as she gently dozed off, she seemed to lose sight of everything except the image of her shining sun.

Veronica Lodge, in a blue sundress, smiling at Betty like she was her world.

And in Veronica's view?

That's exactly what Betty was.


	4. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for another chapter! I have a feeling this is my favorite one so far :) thanks for sticking with me and I'm sorry for the wait!

\--

Veronica felt her phone buzz in the purse that rested on her desk. She slowly reached into the black bag while the teacher was looking the other way, and then quickly grabbed the smart phone. She looked down at the text she received and felt a smile creep up on her face.

_Parents are out of town til Sunday. Movie marathon w/e? - b_

She looked across the room at the blonde who was staring at her and pointed to her phone and nodded. Betty gave a big smile in return before she resumed her work, Ronnie doing the same. However, it was becoming hard to concentrate as she thought of all the things they’d do that weekend.

Veronica bit her lip and ducked her head at the thoughts that clouded her mind.

Her teacher's voice brought her out of her fantasies and back to reality as she told them of the upcoming test next week. She continued to try to talk through everyone packing their things up, the end of the school week coming soon, finally giving up knowing she lost their attention.

The brunette quickly packed her stuff up, mostly being folders and her chemistry book, and got up to walk over to Betty. She placed her things on top of the black table top and smiled at the blonde. She leaned on the space in between the two chairs and looked down at the girl.

“So what movies are we thinking of Bets? Can we start off with _Carol_ , I'm such a Cate Blanchett fan,” Veronica said as she reached out to grasp the girl's hand.

Betty laughed and squeezed the girl's hand before getting up.

“Sure, we can watch _Carol_. I've never seen it, is it good?”

“Oh you have no idea, you're in for a treat,” Veronica winked.

The bell rang before Betty could respond, marking the end of the day, and the end of the school week. Betty shrugged and looked down at the brunette as they began their way out of the school.

“My parents will be gone by around 5 tonight, you can come over anytime after then.”

“Alright, I'll grab some things from home and head over. Want me to pick up Pop’s before I get there?”

Betty’s face lit up.

“Oh Ronnie, you don't have to, but if you do, will you get takeout milkshakes?”

“Obviously! And really Bets, I don't mind. We can eat while we snuggle up and watch some movies,” Veronica nudged Betty's side and smiled.

Betty looked down and blushed as a gentle smile, reserved only for Veronica, spread across her face.

“That does sound nice… I'm looking forward to it.”

Veronica reached down and took Betty's hand in her own and squeezed it. They made their way to their lockers, grabbing and putting up their respective things. Betty finished first and quickly walked over to Veronica and wished her a goodbye and a ‘see you later’, before making her way out of the building.

Veronica watched Betty leave with a happy sigh. Everything was happening so fast. They were growing closer as the days went on and Veronica felt her connection with the blonde strengthening each time they touched. She gently closed her locker and turned to leave.

Students hustled around her, eager to get home and enjoy the weekend. Veronica walked towards the exit of the school and counted the amount of kids that rushed past her. So far it was 11, making it 12 when a flash of red hair ran by her.

She laughed as she finally made it to the exit.

All of these kids were thinking they'd be having the best weekend ever, when really Veronica was in first place for that spot.

\--

Veronica got home at around 4:15 and immediately went upstairs to pack her things. She'd already asked her mom and Hermione agreed.

After some smiles and a wink or two as she teased her only daughter of course.

The brunette gently folded a couple pairs of pajamas into her bag, as well as a couple of changes of clothes invade they decided they wanted to go out. She packed her makeup bag, bathroom supplies, a book, her laptop, and some other necessities. She was prepared and it was only 4:45.

Veronica didn't want to get there too early in case the Cooper parents had to leave later or forgot something and had to go back. That would definitely not be fun. She laid on her bed instead and closed her eyes.

She thought of the way Betty's hair looked when it was down and how she was going to get to see it like that all weekend. She thought of how Betty always blushed whenever Veronica even slightly flirted with her. How her eyes shone whenever she talked about something she loved. How her lips quirked when she smiled.

Veronica opened her eyes as she felt her cheeks flush. Betty Cooper took over her thoughts and Veronica truly didn't care. She would think about the blonde all day if she could. She loved everything about her, even her flaws. Especially her flaws.

When she would dig her nails into her skin, Ronnie would be there to kiss the marks better. When she gets angry or upset with her parents, Ronnie would be there to lend an ear. When she gets too overwhelmed by stress, Ronnie will be there to hold her hand and tell her comforting words.

The brunette dragged her hand down her face.

She was _so_ in love with Betty Cooper

\--

Veronica left the Lodge apartment at exactly 5. She let Smithers take her bag and got into the car as she sent a quick text to Betty.

_Be there in twenty. parents gone yet? also are you super hungry or do you just want fries and a milkshake? Xoxo - v_

She set her phone down her lap, Smithers taking his place at the driver's seat of the short limo. She told him to drive her to Pop’s and then they’d head to the Cooper residence. She felt her phone buzz.

_yeah they just left :) Also I'm starving, u should just order the whole menu :P - b_

A text shot thru right after she finished reading the first.

_But don't V, cause I know u would. get me whatever u get. except a vanilla milkshake for me <3 - b_

Veronica smiled down at the texts. The blonde was so cute and sweet. She would do anything just to see her ramble because Ronnie honestly thought nothing was cuter. She began typing.

_I know I know. You and your bland flavored milkshakes ;) xoxo - v_

Veronica noticed they were pulling into Pop’s, looking down at her watch she realized they'd been in the car for at least 10 minutes. She thanked Smithers and told him she'd be right back as she got out of the car.

The brunette rushed inside before she checked her phone once more.

_I came here to have a good time, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now… </3 - b_

Veronica laughed and rolled her eyes.

_hush you baby, I'm just stating the facts. vanilla is such a bland flavor xoxo - v_

A text came within seconds.

_:( </3 - b_

Veronica walked up to the counter, the line having moved since she made her way inside, and quickly ordered two hamburgers and fries along with two milkshakes (one chocolate and one vanilla). She paid and sat at the diner counter as she waited for her food.

_oh stop, I just bought you food. and your bland milkshake, you should be happy :) xoxo - v_

_chocolate milkshakes are gross. They taste like a frozen chocolate milk that has been thawed and is kinda watered down :||| </3 - b_

_you take that back you monster xoxo - v_

_make me :) </3 - b_

_maybe I will… xoxo - v_

Pop called Veronica's name before she could see how Betty responded. She quickly and carefully grabbed the food before rushing back out to the car. She got in at gently set the take-out cups in the cup holder and the bag of greasy food on the seat beside her. The brunette whipped out her phone and looked down.

_i’ll take that as a challenge. See u in a few. <3 - b_

Veronica smiled and felt excitement bubble up. She wasn't sure what exactly Betty meant by it, but she was excited to find out. Looking down at her phone once more, she saw that it was 5:23 and that Smithers was pulling onto Betty's street.

At exactly 5:25 Veronica stepped out of her family's sleek black car and walked up to the Coopers front door. Food for two in her hands, and a bag that was rested at her feet by Smithers who bid her a goodbye as she rung the doorbell.

She heard a jostle of locks as the door in front of her swung open and she was met with a smiling blonde. Betty quickly grabbed Veronica's bag as she stepped inside with the food. The brunette set the food down in the kitchen before going upstairs to meet Betty more properly.

The blonde had been gently setting her stuff on her pink bed when Ronnie walked in. Veronica walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and stood on her toes to be able to whisper into Betty's ear.

“Why don't we get into something more comfortable, pick a movie, eat and then settle down on your bed and watch it?”

Betty laid a hand atop of the Latina’s and squeezed it.

“Sounds perfect,” Betty replied, as she turned around in the brunettes arms.

The blonde leaned down and captured Veronica's lips with a smile. Veronica felt a warm hand caress her cheek as it helped deepen the kiss. She could feel Betty's warm breath on her anytime they separated for just a second before going back to a gentle lip lock.

Veronica could feel the warm breath even after they parted ways mere seconds ago. She reached a hand up to a strand of Betty's hair and brushed it aside as she gazed into the blonde's eyes. She then let her hand fall to the other girl's hand and she squeezed it.

“C’mon, let's get changed,” she began to open her bag as she spoke.

Betty let go of Veronica's hand and went to her dresser. They each got changed facing away from each other, but both knew the other occasionally snuck a glance every now and then. When they were both done they turned around.

There Betty stood, in flannel pajama pants and a hoodie that was a size too big for her and cute fuzzy socks. And there Veronica stood, in a sports bra and silk sleeping shorts. She had put her hair up in a messy updo, much like Betty's messy bun.

Betty nodded her head to the door and Veronica followed the girl downstairs. They went to the kitchen and Betty got out plates while Veronica began to empty the brown paper bag of its contents. Once they had a burger and a ton of fries on each plate, each girl took their respective milkshake before making their way to the Cooper's living room.

They ate in silence, every now and then Betty would steal a couple of Veronica's fries and the brunette would only pretend to be mad. They quickly finished their meal and went on to their milkshakes, once again bickering over the other's choice of flavor.

The two girls cleaned up before going upstairs, playfully shoving the other on the shoulder on their way up as they _continued_ to bicker about milkshake flavors.

It wasn't until they got to Betty's room they stopped as they now began to set up Betty's bed for movie night. Veronica pulled the covers back and set up the pillows while Betty got her laptop and charger ready. Once everything was complete, Betty laid herself out on the mattress, computer resting on her lap with the title screen of the movie _Carol_.

Veronica’s eyes lit up as she quickly laid next to the blonde, laying her head on the girl's chest as she wrapped an arm around her waist, her legs curling into her side. Betty laid a small kiss on the brunette hair as she lifted her computer up and drew the covers over themselves before resting the device on her lap once more.

She clicked play

\--

The movie lasted two hours and Betty may or may not of cried during it. Veronica simply snuggled closer to the blonde has the movie went on. They continued watching throughout the credits and both sighed when the screen went black. Betty ran her hand through Veronica's midnight black hair as she scrolled through some illegal movie sight, deciding what they should watch next.

Betty stuck her tongue out a little as she clicked on _Beauty and the Beast_. Veronica laughs a little at the choice and the blonde just smiles. She glances down at the brunette, whose head still rests on her chest, with a feeling of content.

Veronica nuzzled her head into Betty's chest just a bit more as the movie started, closing her eyes for just a moment to focus on the slamming heart beat in the blonde's chest. It thumped like a drum, and Veronica listened to it like it was telling her a secret. She opened her eyes once more when she heard the first song begin to play.

\--

The two girls sang along quietly to the songs, Betty pulling off a very humorous Lumiere when _Be Our Guest_ came up. Veronica ended up giggling into the blonde's chest at the over-exaggerated French accent and Betty just smiled wide and sang louder.

\--

It was around halfway into the movie when Veronica shifted up a bit. Betty, confused, retracted the hand that was wrapped around the brunettes waist and gave her a questioning look. Veronica simply leaned in and gently kissed the other girl.

It was sweet and gentle, like most of their kisses. Veronica scooted up even more so she could kiss with more ease. She felt Betty snake an arm around her waist and pull her slightly closer to her. Veronica separated from her lips and held up a finger. She quickly moved the laptop from Betty's lap onto the floor, having it still playing. She then leaned back up and startled the blonde.

Betty stared at Veronica for a second before slowly reaching up to stroke her face. The Latina leaned into the touch and brought a hand up to gently rest over the blondes. They looked at each other and just smiled before leaning into one another once more.

Veronica held Betty's shoulder with one hand, the other being firmly grasped in the grip of the blonde's right hand. Betty snakesd her own free hand around Veronica's waist and traced small patterns into her lower back. The moment was magical and nothing could break it.

They kissed for a while until Veronica pulled back to simply rest their foreheads together. Their noses brushed and Veronica gave Betty butterfly kisses before slowly lowering herself down to rest her head on Betty's chest, her body laying itself on Betty's.

The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette and hugged her close as she peppered kisses onto the girl's head. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds of their breathing mixing together in an out of tune symphony.

Veronica is at home in Betty's arms and she realized it the moment they were wrapped around her right then. She felt as Betty's head moved and shuddered when she felt the blonde's breath in her ear. Then she began to talk.

“Your eyes are the most enchanting thing to see and I'm so glad you allow them to graze my sight,”

Her voice reached to what could barely be considered a whisper and Veronica knew the words were only meant for her. It didn't matter that no one else was in the house, Betty made sure Veronica was the only one in the world who heard the sweet nothings.

“You enchant me every single day and you leave me in a trance each time we kiss,”

Veronica's breath picked up as Betty continued the whispering words. It was hauntingly beautiful as she spoke in the low voice. She closed her eyes and clenched the soft fabric of the hoodie that dressed the blonde.

“You are this endless, enchanting melody that I want to harmonize to forever,”

Veronica felt the tears prick at her eyes and before she could stop them, one of them trickled down her cheek and onto Betty's skin. Betty tightened her arms around the brunette and nudged her head upwards. Veronica looked at the blonde, another year escaping her eye.

She watched as Betty smiled and gently thumbed away the tear. The blonde carefully drew their mouths together, the taste of salt evident on the brunettes lips. It was the gentlest kiss they'd ever shared and Veronica let a couple more tears slip as she opened her eyes and saw that a tear was falling down the side of Betty's face.

They looked at each other for a moment, the smallest of smiles on each girl's face before they resume the positions they were in moments before.

Betty now raked her hands gently through brunette locks as she leaned down and continued her soft words. Veronica had never felt more at peace than in this moment, which is probably why she ended up beginning to fall asleep on Betty's chest.

The sounds of _Beauty and the Beast_ were distant as Betty simply overtook it with her gentle voice in her ear and soft hands brushing her hair. It was perfect in every sense. Veronica fell asleep to the last thing Betty whispered in her ear,

“You are the last piece of the puzzle that's my soul and I'm so, _so_ happy I found you,” 


End file.
